


Vines

by Enide_Dear



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and cute, and half naked elves, but that's more than enough for poor Gimli, just short, one elf at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Legolas is hiding several secrets underneath his clothes and when an accident leads him to undress, all of the Fellowship learns about Sindarin and Sylvan ways. Some handle it good, other bad. One does a remarkable impression of a boiling kettle.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 380
Collections: The Two Thousand Fics on AO3 Gigolas Challenge





	Vines

It all went so quickly; one second the Fellowship was skirting a river and the next they heard a shout and saw Sam struggling in the cold rapids, his heavy pack and clothes quickly pulling him under. Before anyone else had time to react, Legolas was head first into the waters with his long legs wrapped around a protruding root. With remarkable speed the elf managed to grab the hobbit and pull him up, leaving them both panting and soaked on the river bank.

There was no real time to celebrate the quick rescue because the weather was cold and Sam was already turning blue around the lips. It was a testament to just how shocked and ill the gardener felt when he didn't protest as Aragorn firmly declared they were staying right were they were for the night and Gimli quickly got to light a fire. The other hobbits started to help Sam out of his clothes before he froze and wrapped him in cloaks until he was dry enough to lend some of their clothes.

Legolas didn't seem to require as much help although he too was soaked from his head to his midriff, blonde hair laying plastered against his skull. He got his leather hauberk and arm protection off without trouble and then managed to squeeze out of his under tunic. With most of the fellowship concerned about Sam, it was perhaps not strange that it was Gimli who first noticed the markings covering the elven prince's skin.

"You...have tattoos?!" Gimli blinked in the dready light as if uncertain his eyes weren't playing him tricks. The shout made everyone else turn as well, even as Legolas wrapped himself in his spare cloak.

"Well, yes." He said somewhere between defensive and surprised. "Of course I do."

"Elves don't have tattoos," Aragorn frowned.

"*Noldori* don't wear them." Legolas pulled himself up a bit straighter. "We do. Our powers don't work on dead things such as gold or jewels or scrying stones, only on living things."

"They are magic?!" Pippin asked in awe.

"It depends on the meaning you put in the word." Legolas shook his head. "They enhance already existing features. They can't change what is not already there." He turned around and dipped his cloak. Along the spine was tattooed a massive tree trunk, its branches flowing out over his shoulders and its roots disappearing down over the side of his hips. There came a strangled sound from Gimli, but everyone was too enthralled to bother. "This enhances strength." He turned and showed a complicated and strangely beautiful knot over his heart. "This is for keeping heart and spirit in difficult times." He pulled out his arms to show sleeves of tattoos going up them. "These are for accuracy and skill." Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, he retreated back into the cloak. "I really thought you knew. It's not a secret. All of our people do it."

"Yes, but when would we ever see an undressed elf?" Merry rolled his eyes. There was another strange sound coming from Gimli. "Do you have any others?"

"I have one for stamina." Did his eyebrows waggle? "But I'm not showing that to *you*."

The sounds coming from Gimli would not have been out of place from a teakettle being ready but everyone ignored them - until the dwarf croaked:

“Are those vines - moving?!” He pointed at Legolas forearms and the leaf-like tatoos there. Legolas quickly slapped a hand over his arm as if to hold them still. “It was! I saw them move!”

“Real elven magic.” Pippin said in awe. 

“I’m sure Sam would benefit from some hot tea right now,” Legolas said pointedly, turning attention away from himself. “He needs to get warm.”

With various levels of reluctancy, the Fellowship turned back to fuss over Sam. Only Gimli slide over to the elf still wrapped in his cloak. 

“And what of you? You have any magic tattoo that keeps you warm too?” He said almost jealous. 

Legolas looked down on him and a faint smile played over his lips. 

“No. But I don’t need any. I have thoughts and feelings to keep my warm in the coldest of rivers.”

The sound of clear elven laughter echoed over the river as Gimli once more sputtered and croaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Growingingreenwood mentioned Mirkwood tattoos on Tumblr and the muses jumped at the inspiration.


End file.
